


At Dusk, I Will Think of You

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Isa & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Sea Salt Ice Cream, Sort Of, drabble-length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Roxas is going to miss Axel
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Akuroku Week 2020





	At Dusk, I Will Think of You

Roxas sighed as he stared out into the sunset. The town below was alive with children’s laughter and parents chattering as they made their way around Tram Common, visiting the bistro, buying ice cream or seeing what classic Mickey movie was playing on the projector. 

It had been a long evening of conversations he didn’t want to have that eventually led to a completely avoidable fight. He leaned against the ledge, feeling the way it dug into his chest and let out another sigh. 

“Are you avoiding Axel up here?” A voice rang out. He turned to find Isa who was holding two sea salt ice creams. He eyed them for a moment before glancing up at Isa, “And if I am?” he asked before turning back to the view. 

Footsteps grew closer and Isa stood up against the ledge, holding out one of the ice creams to Roxas, who grudgingly took it. 

“It won’t be forever, you know.” Isa broke the silence.

Roxas bit into his ice cream pressing the cold treat against the roof of his mouth with his tongue until it dissolved enough to be swallowed. He examined his ice cream before sighing, “Yeah, I know. Two weeks is nothing, after all we've been separated for much longer. It’s just the first time we’ve been apart since the War and it’s gonna be weird not having him around.” he confessed. 

Isa chuckled beside him, “I get what you mean, after he left the organization, despite my own ignorance on feelings and how the heart worked when you supposedly didn’t have one, I can’t deny that I didn’t miss his snarky remarks during meetings.” 

Smiling a bit, Roxas took another bite of ice cream. 

“Take care of him for me please,” Roxas said after a few moments of silence. His voice was small, almost too soft to be heard.

He felt Isa’s eyes on his, but he refused to look over at the other male, focusing on the clouds that were starting to roll in. 

“Of course.” Isa understood. 

“There you two are! And you’re eating ice cream without me?” Axel’s voice caused Roxas to still before he turned with the ice cream in his mouth. 

“We wanted some peace and quiet before you got here.” Isa teased as he pulled another ice cream out of his pocket and handed it to Axel, who was giving him an exaggerated pout. 

Roxas laughed as Isa rolled his eyes and stood up, having finished his ice cream already, “I need to pack a few things. I’ll see you in the morning Lea, Good night Roxas.” he gave Roxas a nod before leaving the clock tower. 

Axel watched him leave before taking a seat next to Roxas and started eating his ice cream, “So what were you two talking about up here?” he inquired. 

Finishing up his ice cream, Roxas flipped the stick to see ‘Winner’ printed in faded ink, “You.” he replied, handing the stick to Axel. 

“Me?” Axel took the stick and pocketed. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna miss you while you’re gone.” Roxas said softly. He leaned over and rested his head on Axel’s shoulder. 

Axel hummed around his ice cream, moving his arm to hold Roxas. 

“We have our phones now, we’ll call every night if we can. And if we can’t, I’ll make sure to call you as soon as possible. And when you’re feeling sad, just come up here and look at the sky. Because I’ll be doing the same thing.” Axel pressed a kiss to Roxas hair. 

“You better not get ice cream in my hair,” Roxas teased, closing his eyes. He had a feeling he’d be coming to the clocktower a lot for the next couple weeks. “At dusk,” he said. 

“Hm?” Axel raised an eyebrow. 

Roxas straightened up and reached over to take Axel’s hand. He looked up at his best friend, lacing their fingers, “At dusk, look to the sky. At dusk, I will think of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being more Isa & Roxas than Axel/Roxas, but that's okay. I think they'd have a great friendship once everything settled between them and they both came to an agreement. 
> 
> And just to clear up any confusion, I headcanon that Isa and Ventus are the only ones who call Axel, Lea. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
